My Childhood Friend is My Love
by yuisawada
Summary: Lucy dan Natsu merupakan teman masa kecil hingga Lucy berumur tahunj dikarenakan Natsu harus meninggalkan kota masa kecilnya, hingga 6 tahun berlalu Natsu akhirnya kembali ke kota masa kecilnya dan bertemu dengan Lucy yang merupakan teman satu kelasnya


My Love My Childhood friend

Genre: romance, hurt, action. drama

Pair: Natsu. D x Lucy. H

Fairytail

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya, cuma meminjam tokohnya

Summary: Pertemanan Natsu dan Lucy harus terpisah dikarenakan kepergian Natsu selama 6 tahun, Bagaimana perasaan Lucy terhadap Natsu sekembalinya Natsu setelah 6 tahun

* * *

Pertemuan awal

Lucy POV

Perkenalkan nama ku Lucy Heartfilia, umurku baru saja menginjak umur 16 tahun. Saya bersekolah di Celestial School salah satu dari sekolah yang awalnya hanya merupakan sekolah wanit an sekarang dijadikan sekolah umum, ibuku merupakan lulusan terbaik di sekolah tersebut, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya ya walaupun ibuku telah meninggal saat umurku 6 tahun dan sekarang aku bersama ibu baru ku, walau begitu dia sangat baik kepada ku.

"Pagi Lu-chan." Ucap salah satu sahabatku bernama Levy Mcgarden

"Pagi juga Levy- _chan_." Balasku

"Hei, kau tahu bahwa akan ada murid pindahan." Ucap Levy sambil berjalan bersama ku dilorong sekolah

"Murid pindahan, disaat seperti sekarang, bukannya sebentar lagi ujian." Ucapku

"Mana ku tahu." Balas Levy- _chan_

Kami berdua pun masuk ke kelas, ya jujur saja aku penasaran siapa yang pindah ke sekolah ini, karena sangat jarang sekolah ini mendapatkan murid pindahan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Alvarez" Ucap Precht- _sensei_ , dia merupakan guru tertegas dan sialnya dia menjadi walikelas ku dan tunggu dulu, pindahan dari Alvarez bukannya itu sekolah kelas atas yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan mewakili negara bahkan kelas SMA akhir disana sudah bisa di sederajatkan dengan para pemegang gelas pascasarjana, kenapa ada yang mau pindah kesini.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk." Ucap Precht- _sensei_

Saat itu semua melihat kearah siswa baru tersebut termasuk diriku, kesan pertama ku kepadanya dirinya cuek, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak terlalu peduli sekitar, tapi entah kenapa aku pernah mengenalnya "Baiklah perkenalkan nama mu." Ucap Precht- _sensei_

"Nama ku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Ucap siswa baru tersebut

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Precht- _sensei_

"Iya." Balasnya kepada Precht- _sensei_

Sedangkan diriku yang mendengar namanya cukup terkejut bahkan aku harus sampai menutup mulutku, Natsu Dragneel, dia merupakan teman masa kecil ku, laki-laki yang selalu melindungi ku dan tersenyum manis kepada ku tapi saat umurku 10 tahun dirinya harus pindah, dan kepindahannya sangat mendadak bukan cuma itu lokasi pindahnya pun tidak ku ketahui.

"Baiklah kau duduk dibelakang Juvia Lockser, nona Lockser tolong angkat tangan." Ucap Precht- _sensei_

"Hey Lu- _chan_ kau mengenalnya?" tanya Levy- _chan_ dan aku pun hanya mengangguk," Kalau begitu kenapa nanti kau tidak bicara dengannya." bisiknya

Lucy POV End

Semua yang ada di kelas pun mengikuti bimbingan dari wali kelas soal ujian yang akan sebentar lagi akan di adakan. Tapi tidak semua mendengarkan Natsu lebih memilih memandangi langit biru di kelasnya.

"Hhhh... ini akan benar-benar membosankan." Ucapnya

Natsu POV

Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel, umurku sekarang 16 tahun dan di saat itu juga saya harus pindah ke Celestial High School, dikarenakan perintah sang kakakku yang bernama Zeref Dragneel dia orang yang benar-benar suka memutuskan suatu hal seenaknya dia, padahal di sekolah ku yang sebelumnya lebih menyenangkan yaitu Alvarez High School sekolah yang sangat bergensi di wilayah terbesar bernama Alakistasia yang bahkan luas wilayahnya hampir beberapa kali dari Magnolia dan siapapun lulusan sana akan dapat memilih kuliah bahkan kerja yang di inginkan tanpa harus melewati tes apapun dan akan di masukkan ke kelas khusus bagi yang kuliah dan akan mendapat posisi penting di perusahaan jika mengambil pekerjaan.

Tapi sekarang saya malah dipindahkan ke tempat yang awalnya merupakan sekolah perempuan, sial. Kalau begini bagaimana caranya bersaing dengannya, dan sekarang saya bosan mendengar celotehan dari wali kelas yang membahas tentang ujian yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggaran

Natsu POV End

Tidak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung keluar kelas, sedangkan Lucy hanya memperhatikan Natsu keluar kelas. "Hei ayo, bukannya kau ingin menyapanya aku akan menemani mu Lu- _chan." U_ cap Levy.

Natsu segera menuju atap sekolahnya dan membaringkan dirinya disana untuk menatap awan. 'Hhh... ini membosankan, bahkan sang wali kelas tidak meminta ketua kelas untuk mengantar ku berkeliling di sekolah.' Batin Natsu mengeluh soal wali kelasnya

"Halo Dragneel- _san_ ." Ucap seorang gadis berambut biru pendek dengan bandana putih kepalanya.

"Ah iya, siapa ya?" Tanya Natsu

"Levy, Levy McGarden, dan Oh iya kau ingat dia." Ucap Levy sambil mendorong Lucy

"Tidak, Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Natsu sambil mengubah posisinya yang awalnya berbaring sekarang duduk menghadap kedua gadis tersebut

"Kau serius." Ucap Levy

"Aku mana mungkin lupa dengan orang yang sudah ku kenal dan lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini." Balas Natsu

'Hey Lu- _chan_ , apa kau tidak salah orang.' Bisik Levy kepada sahabatnya dan Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah Dragneel- _san._ Kami permisi dulu ya." tambah Levy kepda Natsu

"Ah iya, oh tolong panggil saja saya Natsu, saya tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarga." balas Natsu sedangkan Levy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

Levy Dan Lucy meninggalkan Natsu dan menuju kantin. "Hey Lu- _chan._ " Panggil Levy sedangkan Lucy hanya diam

"Lu- _chan_." Panggil Levy sekali lagi, sedangkan Lucy masih dalam dunianya sendiri

"Hey Lu- _chan_." Ucap Levy sambil memegang pundak Lucy

"Ah, Iya ada apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku mau bertanya lagi, apa benar dia teman masa kecil mu?" Tanya Levy

"Iya, tapi kenapa dia tidak syal yang biasa dia pakai." Balas Lucy

"Syal?" Tanya Levy

"Iya dia biasanya memakai Syal kotak-kotak." Balas Lucy

"Hey Levy, Lucy sini." ucap gadis berambut biru panjang bernama Juvia Lockser, dia pun tidak sendiri dia bersama Kekasihnya bernama Gray Fullbuster, terus pria berambut jingga dengan kacamata dan dia sendiri termsuk cossanova bernama Loke dan di depan fans dari Levy bernama Jet dan Droy yang juga teman masa kecil Levy. Lucy dan Levy pun melihat ke arah Juvia dan ikut bergabung.

Kembali ke Natsu, Saat ini Natsu memikirkan sosok perempuan yang bersama Levy Mcgarden, dan dirinya merasa pernah bertemu tapi logikanya menolak dikarenakan dirinya tidak pernah merasa ke wilatah pusat Magnolia, sejauh-jauhnya dia pergi di sekitar timur wilayah Magnolia, 'Apa ku tanya _Aniki_ saja' Batin Natsu

"He.. jadi kau bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan teman masa kecil mu." Ucap Juvia sedangkan Lucy hanya mengangguk

"Sudah lah orang seperti itu hanya mirip saj." Ucap Loke sambil merangkul pundak Lucy.

"Dia benar, mungkin hanya mirip." Tambah Jet, sedangkan Lucy menyingkirkan tangan Loke yang merangkulnya

"Tapi, walau begitu kan tetap ada cinta, oh iya bagaimana jika kau kenalkan dia kepada kami nanti Lucy." Ucap Juvia

Setelah berbincang-bincang mereka semua pun kembali memasuki kelas masing-masing dikarenakan bel masuk telah berbunyi, Saat Lucy dan Levy kembali ke kelas sosok Natsu belum ada di mejanya, padahal niatnya Lucy ingin mengajak Natsu untuk bertemu yang lain. Tidak lama berselang Natsu pun masuk bersama sang guru.

Saat semua kelas mengikuti pelajaran untuk ujian, Natsu sibuk dalam pikirannya yang dia terima dari _Aniki_ nya.

Flashback

"Hei _BakAniki_ ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap Natsu

'Ada apa Otouto.' Balas sang _Aniki_ disebrang telepon

"Sudaglah Zeref, aku lagi tidak ingin basa-basi, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah dulu aku pernah ke Magnolia pusat dan bertemu gadis berambut pirang." Ucap Natsu

'Ah maksud mu dari keluarga Heartfilia, ya kau sering bermain dengannya saat di magnolia.' Balas Zeref

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Ucap Natsu

'Wajar jika kau tidak bisa mengingatnya kau lupa, kau pernah mengalami Shock ringan saat kematian ibu, menyebabkan beberapa ingatan mu ilang.' Balas Zeref

"Jadi namanya Siapa?" Tanya Natsu

'Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia dan oh iya jika kau bertemu dengan ayahnya sampaikan salam dari ku ya.' Jawab Zeref

Flashback End

"Su...Natsu... Dragneel-san." Panggil Levy

"Ah..iya, maaf saya melamun, ada apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Hhh... selama pelajaran kau hanya melamun bahkan di jam pertama kau terlihat cuek apa kau tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan ujian." Jawab Levy bersama Lucy dibelakangnya

"Mungkin aku akan bertanya kepada kalian berdua untuk membantu ku nanti." balas Natsu sambil tersenyum

"Hhh.. dasar, oh iyaKau tidak ada urusankan?" Tanya Levy

"Tidak kok." Jawab Natsu

"Kami mau berkumpul dan salah satu dari teman kami ingin bertemu dengan mu." Ucap Levy

"Ya boleh lah." Jawab Natsu walau sebenarnya Natsu lebih menginginkan untuk mengetahui lebih soal Lucy

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju halaman, sesampainya dihalaman sekolah semuanya telah menunggu Juvia, Gray, Jet, Loke dan Droy

"Wah tak kusangka dia keren juga, walau tidak sekeren Gray- _sama_." Ucap Juvia

"Nah baiklah sekarang bagaimana jika kita game centre atau ke taman bermain Lucy." ucap Loke yang segera mendekat ke Lucy

"Kita akan belajar." balas Levy sambil menjauhkan Loke dari Lucy

"Ayolah Levy- _chan_ , kita ketaman bermain dahulu baru belajar ya." ucap Juvia.

"Hhh... baiklah-baiklah." balas Levy tapi kali ini sambil mendorong Loke. "Oh iya Natsu, kau bawa kendaraan kan, kau bisa bersama Lu- _chan_." Tambah Levy

"Ah hey Levy- _chan_." Ucap Lucy sedangkan Levy hanya mengedipkan satu matanya

"Jadi kita berangkat sekarang, Oh iya mungkin kau sudah tahu nama ku tapi perkenalkan nama ku Natsu Dragneel, cukup memanggil Natsu saja." ucap Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Lu..Lucy Heartfilia." balas Lucy sambil mengulurkan tangannya juga

"Baiklah sekarang kita berangkat saja, dan oh iya tolong kasih tahu jalannya." Ucap Natsu sedangkan Lucy membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya

Dalam perjalanan kesana, Juvia yang duduk disebelah Levy sedangkan Loke duduk disebelah bangku kemudi yang dikemudikan oleh Gray, Jet dan Droy dipaksa oleh Juvia untuk duduk paling belakang.

"Hey Levy, Juvia mau tahu apa kabar Gajeel?" ucap Juvia santai sedangkan, Levy langsung tersedak dikarenakan saat pertanyaan tersebut Levy sedang meminum teh Oolong buatan Jet.

"Uhuk..uhuk... Kenapa kau bertanya soal sahabatmu kepada ku." balas Levy

"Lah bukannya kamu sudah jadian dengannya, Juvia sudah tahu kok." Ucap Juvia tersenyum

"Se..sejak kapan." Jawab Levy

Sementara Itu Natsu dan Lucy selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan bukan karena tidak ada topik, melainkan kedua terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan, Hingga ,ereka semua sampai di taman bermain, di taman bermain pun Levy selalu mengganggu Loke saat Lucy bersama Natsu

"Hei apa ini tidak apa-apa mereka terlihat terlalu canggung." Ucap Loke

"Kau benar Juvia jadi bingung soal hubungan mereka." Tambah Juvia

"Walau begitu, mereka terlihat cocok." Kali ini Levy yang angkat bicara

"Jadi sebetulnya kau setuju karena kau ingin mendekati mereka berdua." Ucap Gray kepada Levy

"Yups kau benar, itu karena sepertinya Lu- _chan_ senang dengan kehadiran Natsu dikelas." Balas Levy

"Yosh kalau begitu Juvia juga akan mendukung." Ucap Juvia sambil memegang kedua tangan Levy

'Hhh... pada akhirnya kita akan begini lagi.' Batin Loke dan Gray bersamaan

Mereka berempat pun setuju untuk mendekati kembali Natsu dan Lucy, seperti saat naik Jet-Coaster, Arum jeram, bahkan mereka memaksa Natsu dan Lucy untuk naik Merry Go Round bersama, dan itu membuat keduanya semakin canggung satu sama lain. Saat makan siang pun mereka berempat memisahkan diri kedua Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hey Levy- _chan_ kau sengaja ya membuat ku dan Natsu bersama." Ucap Lucy bersama Levy di toilet

"Itu hanya pikiran mu saja Lu- _chan_ he-he-he." Balas Levy sambil tertawa canggung

"Benarkah." Ucap Lucy dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat Levy

"Terlalu dekat, Terlalu dekat Lu- _chan_." Balas Levy

"Hhhh.. jujur saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya dan Natsu juga sepertinya tidak mau bicara." Ucap Lucy

"Itu mungkin karena dia juga gugup." Balas Levy

"Gugup?" Tanya Lucy Bingung

"Itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya Lu-chan, sebetulnya Natsu juga gugup bagaimana memulai pembicaraan ya mungkin saja dia mulai sedikit ingat soal mu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau mengajaknya ke rumahmu. Mungkin ingatan dia soal mu akan lebih banyak." Balas Levy

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia menolak." Ucap Lucy

"Tidak ada salahnyakan untuk mencobanya dahulu." Balas Levy

"Hhh... baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Lucy yang akhirnya mau tidak mau mengajak Natsu kerumahnya, ya walau itu bukan masalah hanya tinggal bilang kau mau mampir kerumahku tapi bagaimana pun mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah 6 tahun

Mereka akhirnya pun menikmati sisa waktu hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, mereka pun berpisah tapi seperti sebelumnya Lucy pulang bersama Natsu padahal tempat tinggal Natsu berlawanan dengan tempat tinggal Lucy katanya saat Levy meminta Natsu mengantar pulang Lucy, tapi dengan paksaan akhirnya Natsu mengikuti omongan Levy untuk mengantar Lucy

"N-Na-Natsu." Ucap Lucy gugup

"Iya ada apa?" Balas Natsu

"A..ano apa nanti kau mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Lucy

"Gimana ya," Ucap Natsu

"Ah benar juga lagipula sudah malam." Balas Lucy memotong ucapan Natsu walau tatapan tampak kecewa hanya saja Lucy sedikit beruntung karena helm menutupi wajahnya dengan begitu Natsu tidak dapat melihat ekspresi kecewanya

"Baiklah aku akan mampir sebentar." Kata Natsu dan membuat terkejut dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Natsu dan di satu sisi Natsu harus dapat mengingat kembali ingatannya di Magnolia

Sesampainya mereka dikediaman Heartfilia, Lucy mengajak Natsu untuk masuk dan Kesan pertama Natsu untuk kediaman Heartfilia bahwa Lucy seorang putri, Natsu pun mengikuti Lucy untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya

"Papa, Mama aku pulang." ucap Lucy

"Oh selamat datang Lucy dan N-Na-Natsu." ucap sang mama dari Luy bernama Layla Heartfilia

"A-a-ah iya." balas Natsu

"Kau Natsu kan, Natsu Dragneel." Ucap Layla

"Be-benar saya Natsu Dragneel." Balas Natsu

"Hey _anata_ lihat siapa yang dibawa Lucy." Ucap Layla memanggil sang suami

"Memang siapa ya-ng di-ba-wa Lu-cy." Ucap ayah Lucy bernama Jude Heartfilia saat melihat sosok Natsu

"Tak kusangka Lucy berani membawanya sekarang." Goda sang mama sambil menyenggol lengan Lucy dan wajah Lucy langsung memerahdaat sang mama menggodanya

"Ja-jadi kau benar Natsu." UCap Jude sambil menengok ke arah sang istri dan putri sedangkan keduanya hanya menangguk

Malam itu Natsu dipaksa oleh keluarga Heartfilia untuk makan malam bersama, Natsu yang awalnya hanya ingin tahu saja, jadi harus berakhir dengan makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Hearfilia

"Natsu bagaimana kabarnya Zeref." Ucap Jude

"A-Aniki kondisinya baik kok paman." Balas Natsu

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua mu Natsu." Kali ini Layla yang bertanya

"Maaf, kedua orang tua saya dan _Aniki_ sudah meninggal beberapa bulan saat kami baru tinggal di Alakistasia

"Oh begitu, maaf dan kami juga ikut berduka-cita atas meninggalnya kedua orang tua mu." Ucap Layla

"Ah tidak apa-apa dan sebetulnya saat itu aku juga mengalami hilang ingatan ringan yang menyebabkan beberapa ingatan dalam diri ku terhapus, termasuk ingatan saat aku tinggal di Magnolia." Ucap Natsu sedangkan Lucy yang mendengarnya akhirnya mengerti soal kenapa Natsu tidak terlalu mengenalnya. "Dan kata _Aniki_ bahwa aku harus mengenal Lucy dan terlihat Aniki sangat mengenalnya." Tambah Natsu

"Tentu saja Natsu dulu keluarga mu dan keluarga kami sangat dekat bahkan kau dan Lucy selalu main bersama hingga baju kalian selalu kotor saat pulang kerumah dan oh iya kau punya rumah?" Tanya Layla

"Saya tinggal diapartemen ya walau arahnya berlawanan dengan rumah ini jika berangkat ke sekolah." Balas Natsu

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau bisa menginap disini." Ucap Layla

"Tapi besokkan masih hari sekolah." Balas Natsu yang masih sungkan dengan keluarga Heartfilia

"Kalau begitu besok setelah sepulang kau tinggal bersama kami, bolehkan anata." Ucap Layla

"Benar Natsu, selama kau tinggal di kota ini, kau boleh tinggal disini lagipula kau sudah kami anggap anak kami sendiri." Ucap Jude

"Bahkan kami sudah menjodohkan mu dengan Lucy." Tambah Layla dan membuat Natsu juga Lucy tersedak

Setelah acara makan bersama keluarga Hearfilia, Layla meminta Lucy untuk mengantar Natsu ke depan rumahnya. "Maaf ya soal mama ku." Ucap Lucy

"Ah tidak apa-apa malah aku berterima kasih dan soal aku tinggal dirumah mu mungkin aku harus memikirkannya dan soal perjodohan itu." uCap Natsu terhenti dan memalingkan mukanya begitu juga dengan Lucy yang menunduk malu. "Be-belum bisa ku jawab." Tambah Natsu

"O-oh begitu, ya sudah hati-hati ya dijalan." Ucap Lucy saat Natsu menaiki motornya

"Ah iya dan makasih atas makan malamnya, itu enak." Balas Natsu yang segera melajukan motornya

Walau menempuh waktu hampir 2 jam perjalanan Natsu terlihat sedikit senang dan juga harus mengomeli anikinya karena anikinya yang menyebabkan hal ini. Sesampainya Natsu di apartemen miliknya, Natsu curiga karena pintu apartemennya terbuka walau sedikit, dengan perasaan was-was Natsu segera masuk dengan perlahan dan menyalakan lampu apartemennya. Saat Natsu memasuki ruang tengah apartemennya Natsu terkejut oleh sosok yang sedang duduk sambil menghirup teh

"K-Kau." Ucap Natsu

"Kau sudah pulang Natsu." Balas sosok itu melihat Natsu sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
